Insane Love
by Junsan-mun
Summary: Antonio is insane. Too insane to be let outside. Lovino is a doctor. New to the job, he doesn't realize just what he is getting himself into.
1. Insanity

"I'M NOT INSANE, I KNOW I'M NOT! LET ME GO!"

"Sedate him, we need him calm for this to go through."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Yeah, yeah, we hear you."

"I-I'm... not... c-cr...az..y..."

"His mental activity is off the charts, doctor."

"I see, well.. keep him in lock down. We cannot let him out of our sights."

"Understood, doctor."

_Name: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_Age: 25_

_Status: Unstable_

_Needs further insight. Must __not_ _be left alone._

Antonio trembled in the cell. He didn't want to be here. Why was he here...? He didn't know. Why was he here?! He didn't belong in a place like this! He's not CRAZY! He shook with fear and anger, glaring at the padded walls that surrounded him. He didn't belong here. He didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing wrong with him! He was perfectly fine. Perfectly... fine. But... if he was fine... then why was he having a hard time believing it himself?

What _was_ wrong with him? He bit his lip and tried to take his thoughts back to get a reminder to what may have caused him to be in this situation. He remembered blood and screams... but that was it and that obviously couldn't be him. Why would he do that? What would he get out of it? He didn't do it... did he? His thoughts were cut off when the doctor from before, Dr. Rodriguez, walked through the door. Antonio growled low in the back of his throat and the doctor sighed.

"Okay, you can be let out now. If I see any funny business, you're back in here. Understand?" Antonio nodded dumbly, almost like a puppet on strings. The doctor smiled and patted him on the head, almost like one would do to a puppy. Antonio scowled at the doctor, not liking the treatment being done to him. As he walked out of the room, he saw other patients walking about, minding their own business. As he walked down the hallway, two of the other patients joined him and walked with him to the cafeteria. Well, that's what the doctors and the other staff called it anyway. The only food you could get would be some mush that looked like a dog barfed in it, but y'know, it was food, take it or leave it. Most of us just grit our teeth and bared it.

As we sat down on one of the many rows in the area, patient #1 started the conversation. He looked over at me and cackled. His laugh was weird, almost like a kesesese sound.

"So, 'Toni, we heard that you got locked in for the night, eh?" I nodded automatically, already used to this type of banter. He laughed again and slapped his thigh, as if he found it the funniest thing ever. By the way, this idiot is called Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ignore him for now. Patient #2 glared at him and gave me an apologetic look. This one is the guy I can tolerate fairly well. Francis Bonnefoy.

"Sorry, Antoine, but... you really need to stop acting this way to the doctors. They're just trying to help you-" I glared at him from under my bangs.

"They're trying to help me? _Help_ me?! If you think that tying me down and prodding me with medical equipment is helping me, Francis, then you better-" My rant was cut off as Dr. Rodriguez walked into the room. I gave him a hateful look and he smiled as he noticed it. _He's mocking me, the bastard_... I thought. Everyone in the room quieted down as he spoke,

"Well, everyone, we have a new starter here today. His name is Lovino Vargas and you better treat him with respect, like you do with the other doctors in this facility," A snort. Glare, "Dr. Vargas, if you would like to step in and introduce yourself?"

The man that stepped in was the most beautiful person Antonio had ever seen. Reddish-brown hair framed his thin face, curving to a point. Amber eyes darted about the room, analyzing everyone and everything, a frown placed on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest, almost like he wanted to appear like the big man, the boss. The only strange thing about him was the curl that jutted out of his hair. But other than that, he was like an angel. Antonio gaped at him as Francis and Gilbert chuckled.

"Ooh, Antonio has a crush on the new doctor~" I glared at Gilbert, punching him in the arm. It wasn't the strongest punch I did, because if it was, Gilbert would have been thrown across the room and through the wall. Lovino coughed into his hand and held his head up high,

"Hi, bastards. I'm Lovino Vargas and if you give me a hard time, I will fuck your shit up." Everyone sniggered at that. Francis and Gilbert laughed to themselves, "I like him already," Gilbert said.

"Me too.." I muttered to myself, smiling.

_Me too.. _

It was our time for the daily shots, great. The only thing I hated more than the food in the supposed cafeteria were the injections we had to have. It really put a downer on your day, as if I wasn't already depressed. Sighing to myself, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, hoping to ease off the migraine that was sure to come. Gilbert and Francis were in line after me, and they waited nervously. I know how they feel. I rocked on the balls of my feet, until I heard my name being called out. I sighed once more and walked into the injections room, hearing Gilbert call behind me, "GOOD LUCK MAN!"

Sitting down in the chair, I propped my arm up on the arm rest. The doctor who did the injections was a petite girl who was rumoured to be in her early 20s. I liked her, because she wasn't annoying and she was fairly nice. She smiled down at me and prepared the syringe. The medicine in the syringe was supposed to make us better, but if you ask me, it only made us easier to deal with.

"Okay, Antonio, if you would like to look away while I inject you..." I looked away. Another thing I liked about her? She didn't make us look at the needle going into our flesh, not like some other doctors I know of. She also drowned out the sound of the needle scraping against the bone with her humming. It was a beautiful sound, melodic like. I smiled and she noticed.

"Looks like someone is happy." I turned towards her and smirked to myself,

"Well, I wasn't, but with you I am." She giggled as a small blush formed on her cheeks. I celebrated inwardly to myself.

"Oh, Antonio... are you like this with every female doctor or just with me?" I tapped my chin, pretending to look like I was thinking.

"Hm, let me think..." I trailed off as she playfully batted my arm.

"Okay, smarty-pants, you can go now. Shoo!" She made a movement with her hands and I walked out of the room, a skip in my step. Francis and Gilbert saw me and smiled,

"Looks like someone had a good time in there." Yup, they were right. I feel better already...

...Or not.

I was stuck in the padded room... again. Why, you ask? Why would fate be cruel as to lock me in here another time? Well...

_"Hey, spic! Heard you were feeling up the doctor again!" Laughing. Everyone laughed. _

_"I wasn't feeling her up. I was just talking to her." Rolled eyes. "Yeah right..."_

_I tried to ignore it, I really did but... the laughter was just too much. I launched myself at the offender and punched him. Again. Again. And again. _

_I felt hands grab me and drag me away from the unconscious body. Hushed whispers and a shocked silence were left. As I was took away, I saw the eyes of the new doctor, Lovino, stare at me in shock. And was that... sympathy?_

See, I wasn't the person who started it! Why does it have to be me who is locked up? Why couldn't it have been him who was in my position and I was let off the hook?! Shaking in rage, I punched the wall repeatedly, knowing it wouldn't do any damage but still attacking it anyway. Not hearing the door open and click shut, I kept punching the padded material. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around, arm raised in the air about to punch the fuc- Oh.

Lovino stared at me with wide eyes. I slowly lowered my arm as I saw him tense up with fear. He relaxed the more I put my arm down, so I let it drop and hang limply at my side. I sighed. I seem to be doing that a lot don't it?

"Sorry... for scaring you." I muttered pathetically. Lovino raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms over his chest again, frowning.

"Pft, as if I was scared of you. I wasn't scared, you bastard." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Not scared. Ha! It looked like he was about to piss himself. I leant back against the wall and shuffled down to sit on the floor. Lovino sighed as he moved to sit beside me. I stared at him in shock, wondering what he was playing at.

"Look, if you're just trying to get me to like you, then forget it, I hate doctors, I absolutely do. Also, every doctor here is mean to me and hurts me a lot, so..." The frown on Lovino's face lessened as he looked at me with amber orbs.

"I saw what happened between you and that other guy today." He said and I nodded.

"I know, I saw you." Lovino looked at me again.

"To be honest with you, I thought that guy was a fucking idiot to be messing with you. I read your file and saw what you did, so that guy would have to be pretty stupid to be picking a fight." He smirked. I smiled at that.

"You've got guts, you really do."

"By the way, I've been assigned to you. Hope it makes you feel better, Antonio..." He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. I was silent for a moment, trying to process the fact. I blinked and as this new information was digested through my brain, I jumped up and smiled. I did a victory dance in my head and shouted in glee. This had to be the best day ever... well, besides the fight and being locked up. Again.

In their respected rooms, both the Frenchman and the Prussian smiled. A genuine smile, not the self centered smirk they wore on their faces every normal day.

"Looks like Antonio has found a purpose after all."

A/N - Okay so, this is a new story I'm working on. I hope you liked the first chapter and hopefully more will come soon. By the way, I am still working on a Pirate's Life for Me, it's just really hard to think of where it is going to end up. Don't worry though! Hope you like this story as much as I like writing it.

I may have made Antonio OOC, but don't forget - he is in a mental asylum, a place which he absolutely hates with doctors he wants to punch in the face. In my opinion, I think I would act the same way.


	2. Pain

_Screams filled the air as I whipped my head around to look at my surroundings._

_Women and children being shot down. Men reaching for their hands, trying to save them._

_A man shot at them, picking them off one by one. Wait, that man looks familiar..._

_No... it can't be... is that... me?_

_My eyes widened as my finger pushed down on the trigger, firing bullets one after another._

_I stopped._

_Everything around me was destroyed, red everywhere. A metallic smell filled my nostrils as I choked to get the taste of blood away._

_Blood...?_

_Yes, that's right... everyone in the room was killed. By me. _

_I shouted. I sobbed. I pounded the ground with my fists. _

_I screamed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up screaming, eyes darting around the room wildly. I gripped my hair tightly, almost ripping it out with the force and muttered to myself.

"No, get away... get away..." I heard the door open and footsteps hurrying to my fallen form. Huh, when had I knelt down? I felt hands on my arms, trying to get my hands to loosen the grip on my brown curls.

"Get away... stop tormenting me... get away... g-get a..way." I grit my teeth and with one final shout I...

"GET AWAY!" ...lashed my arm out and punched the person trying to help me. Hearing a cry of pain, my eyes snapped open and looked at the person I punched. I gasped. _Not again!_ I hurt Lovino... again. I wouldn't have cared much if it was Dr. Rodriguez or the others but it was Lovino... the one who made my heart flutter, the one who made me feel like I was worth something. What _was_ this feeling? Wait... it couldn't be.

Did I-

-love him?

Snapping out of my thoughts to look at Lovino, I cursed as I saw blood flow out of his nose. It looked like fucking Niagara Falls! Hands trembling, I ripped off a piece of material (a small piece, mind you) of my shirt and placed it in his nose. As I saw the blood seep into the fabric, I felt a little bit better. I sighed in relief. At least that would stop the blood flow for a little bit. Lovino looked up at me with teary eyes as he held his nose.

"I'm sorry Lovino, again. I didn't mean to-" Lovino put a hand up to stop me.

"It's okay, I understand. You didn't know it was me, right? I bet you were hoping it to be Dr. Rodriguez?" I looked at him with surprise. He smirked,

"I knew it, you bastard. Don't worry, I won't tell him. I'll just say that I had a bit of an accident while working. Okay?" I nodded. He sat in front of me.

"...You had a nightmare, didn't you?" I gaped at him and shook my head from side to side.

"NO! ...I mean, no, I was just thinking about the past..." He gave me a blank look.

"Basically a nightmare."

_Damn._ "...Yes."

He sighed, sat down next to me and forcefully put my head down on his shoulder. I had to shuffle sideways a little bit because of the height difference but it was... nice. Nice having someone care about you. The air in the room was peaceful. My eyes started closing ever so slightly and as I was about to lose myself in sleep, he asked _that_ question.

That _dreaded_ question.

"So, what you in for, eh?" He muttered. I froze and looked at him. He didn't look like he was joking, so this must have been a genuine question he wanted a genuine answer to. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm in for murder." Lovino's eyes widened as he pushed me away. I lifted my head up from his shoulder and kept my eyes downcast.

"There was a lot of blood. Red. Red everywhere. There was so much red that it haunts me every single night and I can't get away from it because the screams of the victims keep me awake! I couldn't help that I wasn't in my right mind! I couldn't help that my family didn't even care about me..." I trailed off as tears left tracks on my cheeks. Lovino didn't say anything.

_That's it. Lovino hates me now. He's probably thinking I'm a murderer, a monster that shouldn't ever be let out of this prison again, _I thought. Feeling a hand rubbing circles on my palm, I looked at Lovino and saw a sad smile on his lips.

"Don't worry bastard, I know how you feel. Well, not about the murder and killing people but... about family not caring. I've had to put up with that my whole life, feeling like I'm not good enough. My brother, Feliciano, has always been better than me. At everything. Art, making friends, cooking, cleaning, you name it. My Grandfather has come close to caring about _both_ of us, but it just wasn't enough. He had time for Feli but not me, so I told him to suck it and ran away to live with Bella and her brother, Abel.-" I was still listening at this point, too engrossed in the man in front of me reminiscing about a hurtful and pain filled life. Now that I think about it, mine wasn't that bad, compared to Lovino, who had had everyone practically abandon him. I slapped myself mentally, cursing.

"-I mean, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for the fact that I had the courage to tell the world to fuck off and leave me alone." Chuckle. "My father used to always tell me and Feliciano that if you think your life is bad, there are people out there who have it worse. That was before... things turned nasty between us. He was right, I suppose. There are people out there who have fucked up lives yet there are people who have the most perfect life ever. How messed up is that?" His voice trembled on the last sentence, tears dripping onto his uniform. I sighed and laid his head on my shoulder, reversing the roles. I held him protectively to my chest, hoping to shield him from the world and all of its horrors. But he's already seen most of them, hasn't he? So I guess it really doesn't matter at this moment in time.

And with that, my eyes fell closed and in the padded room that I hated with the passion of a thousand suns, we both fell asleep in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up, I opened my eyes groggily and stretched my arms into the air. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around and saw Lovino smirking at me.

"Took you long enough. I was here for ages, waiting for you to wake up." I gave a smile and stood up, walking over to him. He looked up at me and twirled a set of keys on his finger.

"Come on bastard, it's the day that we all love. The day when we can go outside for once! Yay!" I chuckled.

"You know, your enthusiasm really surprises me." He turned to me and smiled, eyes shining. Or was it the light?

"Yeah, I know, it surprises me as well." Ah, I love sarcasm and all of its attributes. As we walked outside, I squinted my eyes as the sun hit them. Wow, the sun isn't what I remembered it to be like. _Maybe because you have been locked up for so long_, a voice in my head whispered. I shook my head and tried to remain optimistic. _Come on Antonio, this is a once in a lifetime chance of seeing the outside world before being locked away for another year! _

Following Lovino, we both sat on the grass near the little pond away from all of the noise.

"Ah, this is nice." Lovino sighed next to me as he twirled the water with his finger. He was right, it was nice. It was nice to sit in the long tendrils of the green, green grass. The fish in the pond shining in the light of the sun, wet and slick from the water's surface. I looked around and saw the other patients having fun. Gilbert was messing around with the ghost like Matthew (or Mathieu as Francis liked to say), Ivan was creeping out Toris, Eduard and Raivis again while Feliks was acting like the noble knight. Elizabeta was chasing Vlad, the Romanian, around again while Aleksandar and Roderich stood, face-palming at their antics. Kiku was blushing at what Heracles said while Sadik stood off in the distance, shouting obscenities at them from behind a bush. I laughed to myself, _it really was a small world after all_. My mood, however, dampened as I saw a group of doctors come out of the building. I frowned and Lovino must have noticed my change in mood as he frowned as well. We both looked over at the doctors, rapidly growing in size as they walked over to the patients, grabbing them and dragging them inside.

Lovino stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me up beside him. The peaceful tranquillity was ruined and it was all because of them fuckers. My temper flared and Lovino rubbed circles on my palms again, knowing it calms me down.

"Chill, okay? I'll just go and see what's going on." He then walked (more like marched) off. As he demanded answers, I felt a looming presence from behind me. I didn't even get to turn around, but if I did, I would have saw Dr. Rodriguez knock me out and his lackeys catching me as I fell, dragging me away to be met with the same fate the others did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N - Okay, another chapter done! *confetti* The next chapter may be a smidgen darker than this one and the first but all of these events are going to lead up to the great big finale! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
